


Yellow

by JSchlatts_Sideburns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Explosions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, M/M, Time Travel, Violence, Wars, smpearth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSchlatts_Sideburns/pseuds/JSchlatts_Sideburns
Summary: “ it kind of sounds like you’re making fun of me there, George. ““ I’m not, do you even know what that means? ““ not in the slightest ““ you’re my yellow, Dream, the person I’m living for, you’re my happiness. “——————Things were never really the same after the war for Manberg - Pogtopia - What ever it was, Dream didn’t really care either way.Technobalde would boast about his amazing job at destroying L’Manberg with his withers, even though everyone knew that was not the case.After a little while, at least, it seemed as though things had gone back to normal.Till the day George needed help with his “Lesbian Cottagecore House.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 72





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of this book I will not be using the real people, Clay and George, and instead I will be using their online personas, DreamWasTaken and GeorgeNotFound.  
> I have written a Clay/George fan fiction before and I just wasn’t very comfortable with it, so I ultimately decided I would take it down.  
> Dream and George have both said they are comfortable with being shipped, although I would prefer to use the characters, I hope you all can understand!

“I never fucking get any credit, you know that Dream?! Like honestly I spend weeks planning this tearing down of the government and these bitches are so disrespectful saying ‘oh we hate you technoblade!’ Honestly, if you’re not gonna respect my opinion to hate the government then I’ll kill you!” The pigling ranted, this had been going on for a while as Dream was spending dinner with the government-hating nether-dweller.

“Yeah, that sucks a lot.” The masked man picked at his food, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he listened to Technoblade’s relentless ranting.

It was nice, to spend dinner with someone, although not like this. If he had to pick anyone it would be George. George seemed like a good host. 

Technoblade took note of the picking at his home-cooked meal, one he had to reach over Edward to make. Needless to say the Enderman was less then pleased with the pig’s actions.

“What? Do you not like it, mister ‘high and mighty.’” Technoblade asked with a slight scoff, looking at Dream’s barley touched plate.

“What-? Oh- no it’s good, I’m just thinking about some things.” He said softly, his eyes lingering on the fork, a little residue of blood from the freshly cooked steak.

“What, did you and Sapnap break up or something?” The pig scoffed, standing up and setting his empty plate in the sink, getting himself a glass of finely-aged red wine.

“What?!” Dream sat up, alarmed. “‘Me and Sapnap were never dating, we’re only friends.” Dream gave Technoblade a confused look, his tone seemed to waver. 

“Alright then, if you’re ‘friends’-“ Dream scowled when Technoblade put air-quotations over the word ‘friend.’ “Then why is Sapnap so distant?” 

It was a fairly good question, Dream hadn’t even noticed that Sapnap had been drifting away, becoming more independent as he became closer to Quackity and Karl.

“He’s not distant.” Dream crossed his arms, staring the piglin down. It didn’t make sense, why did they need to have this conversation when it was obviously just making Dream mad.

“He is distant, you just can’t see it because you’re blind.” Technoblade emphasized the last word, almost as if he was mocking Dream for something, although the masked man couldn’t put his finger on it.

“He isn’t distant!! I’ve given him everything, he needs me!! He’s nothing without me!!” Dream stood up quickly, slamming his fist on the table with an echo, the beautiful wood of the table seemed to crack under the pressure Dream had laid on it.

They both stared at the table for a minute, speechless. Dream was grasping for an apology, although he didn’t feel the need to say it. Technoblade was being a bitch, bringing up Sapnap like that.

With a scoff, Dream collected his things, leaving the cracked table and the untouched plate of food behind him as he stepped into the night.

He pulled his hood up against the rain, which quickly drenched his outfit, he didn’t seem to mind, however.

He seemed to lighten up as he came to a famillar area, a soft smile on his face as he stepped into the soft light of the hut.

It was small and yet cozy, the trees near by seemed to have been cut down to make renovations for a new project, which was odd.

He opened the door softly, his shoes echoing down the quiet hallways as he stepped inside, slightly cursing himself at the noise his muddied foot ware made against the cold, wooden floor.

He looked around the house, not knowing where the other person could be, let alone if there even was another person these days. 

Eventually, he made his way to the kitchen. His hands fell softly on the sliding door as he pushed it open, his tense shoulders lifting at the sight and smell.

Standing over the stove was another, smaller figure. They hummed along with the crackling of the fireplace, swaying themselves in one spot.

Dream smiled softly and stepped behind the man, touching his shoulder lightly. This caused the other to turn, slapping Dream’s mask with a hot spoon.

“Oh-! Dream it’s just you! Oh god I’m so so sorry!” The other gushed, checking the stew once more before turning to the taller of the two, wiping his mask clean of any food that might’ve landed on it.

“You don’t have to be sorry, George, accidents happen.” He laughed, taking off his mask and hanging it up on the rack, hugging the other’s smaller frame.

George tensed slightly but soon seemed to melt into the hug, nuzzling into Dream’s chest. 

“It was one of those visits, wasn’t it?” He asked, his voice coming out soft against Dream’s green fabricated hoodie.

It had been one of those visits to Technoblade, the ones that end in arguing and things breaking, although George seemed so fragile in Dreams arms, the only thing he could do was play with his hair and continue to hug him.

“No no, nothing like that.” Dream cooed softly, his hands making tracks through George’s fluffy brown hair.

George peered up, casting the taller a skeptical look, before he sighed and shook his head, stirring the stew once more.

“You can lie to everyone else, Dream, but not to me, I know you.” He replied, looking back at the other as he grabbed a bowl and poured a bit of mushroom stew into it, handing it to the previously masked individual.

Dream bit his lip softly, his mind trailing to every lie he had ever told the brown haired boy. Sure, there were always the occasional lies George had called him out for, but nine out of ten times this was not the case. Had George just been playing dumb? Or were Dream’s lies safe?

“I know you wouldn’t be home this early if you hadn’t argued, I would’ve been asleep by the time that front door opened again.” Obviously Dream hadn’t tried to cover it up as the truth, it was so clear something was wrong even Tubbo would’ve picked up on it.

“We just- he said something about my friendships and I couldn’t deal with him anymore. He talks too much.” Dream confessed, shrugging as he began to consume his stew.

George laughed softly and shook his head at his friends words, it was nice for him to see that at least someone wasn’t scared of Technoblade.

“Get some rest after you finish that, there can’t be two sleep deprived idiots in this house.” George replied, putting the stew safely away and making his way past Dream, brushing his shoulder lightly as he exited the room.

Dream blushed, although he didn’t know why. He reached for his mask and put it on quickly, deciding that he was done with soup for now, he had lost his appetite.

He cleaned up his bowl and made his way to his room, sitting on his bed and stripping down to his boxers before checking to make sure his knife was still safely under his pillow.

After making sure his weapon was still in its correct spot, he lay his head down and began to stare at the ceiling, a million thoughts racing around his head at once.

The most prominent of these questions being could he really destroy a monster without becoming one, it sounded dumb and yet if George asked, he wouldn’t hesitate to slice the neck of the piglin.

Perhaps...


End file.
